


Seven

by Cosmic_Avenger



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: But he's also a drunk idiot, Freezerburn is such an underrated ship tbh, Jay trying to play matchmaker, Kai is a warm squish and I love him, M/M, Making Out, Or anything Jay does, Please Don't Kill Me, Please don't do anything Kai does, Salem is in gay lego hell, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Avenger/pseuds/Cosmic_Avenger
Summary: Attempting to play matchmaker, Jay has Zane and Kai play Seven Minutes in Heaven.





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, there's some inappropriate touching without consent. Please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> These gay plastic bricks own my ass.

               “So…” Jay mused, sprawled out to take up most of the space on his and Cole’s small sofa. “You guys wanna play Truth or Dare?”

                “Oh my god.” Lloyd groaned. “I’m going to get a drink.” He moved over to the refrigerator, pulling out two beers and passing one to Cole. They both downed the bottles, prepared to suffer.

                “I’ll take that as a yes.” Jay said, laughing. “Anyone object?” The group agreed, deciding there was really nothing better to do. He sat up, a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. “Alright! We’ll go around the circle. “Kai, truth or dare?”

                The game went on for several rounds, each one more intoxicated than the next. “Jay, truth or dare?” Zane asked, clearly the most sober of the lot.

                “Dare! I’m not scared of anything you can come up with!” Somehow, he had wound up upside down on the couch during the groups shenanigans.

                “Nickname everyone. Try something new. Nothing you’ve done before.” The ginger pointed at Cole before the blonde quickly cut him off. “And ‘bitch’ is not an acceptable nickname.”

                “Oh, fine.” He pouted. “Kai, Spicy Nacho. Zane, Cool Ranch. Lloyd, Salsa Verde. Cole, Spicy Sweet Chili.”

                “Thank you.” Zane smiled softly, seeming pretty pleased with himself for coming up with the dare. “Dare, before you ask.”

                “Sweet!” The wicked mischief crept back into Jay’s eyes as he spoke. “You and Kai have to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Use the hall closet.”

                Zane sighed, leading Kai into the small area. The door closed, plunging them into darkness. Kai stumbled and both fell, the brunette falling on top of the blonde. “Hey, Z.” he whispered, leaning in and kissing the other softly. Zane didn’t know how to react to the warm touch, and it slowly got more heated, figuratively and literally. He could taste the alcohol on Kai’s lips, feel Kai’s warm hands moving down to his hips and thighs…

                “Stop!” He pushed Kai off of him and moved so his back was against the wall.

                “Shit.” Kai mumbled. “Shit, oh my god, I fucked up!” He was thinking more clearly now. A flame danced across his hand, illuminating the cramped space and more importantly, Zane’s shaken expression. “Zane, I’m so sorry.”

                “You were touching me, Kai. Inappropriately.” Zane was quiet, even quieter than usual.

                “Did I hurt you?” Kai’s voice wavered nervously as he spoke. “I’m so sorry, Zane! I wasn’t thinking straight, that’s not a fucking excuse, Kai, what are you doing… The point is, I shouldn’t have done that. It was wrong and now I’ve probably ruined our friendship, fuck! This is bad, I really liked you, and now-”

                “Breathe, Kai.” Zane chided gently. “You’re panicking. I’m not angry with you.” He had regained his composure while listening to his friend talk. “Thank you for being sincere with your apology. For the record? I really like you too.”

                The door flew open, nearly blinding them both. “Aw, you guys just sat there and talked? Boring.” Jay whined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: https://fragilegayloser.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
